Holly
by RoseGirl227
Summary: It is rumored that when people die, only the ones who haven't realized or done something important stay as ghosts. They lose their memory and have to rely on themselves to figure out what they did wrong in life. Only then could they be free. OC centered.


Hello, fellow Phans! ^_^

This is my first story published on here, but I am open to any comments. Infact, please help me. Criticism would be highly appreciated!

IMPORTANT NOTES-PLEASE READ:

This is centered in the Danny Phantom universe around my OC (original character), _but_ my OC is _NOT _a halfa (Gasp!), nor is she paired with Danny or any other canon character. (GASP! SERIOUSLY!)

Sorry, but in my personal opinion, being a halfa and/or paired with a canon character is _major_ Sue/Stu points.

This is a little different from the canon-stroyline, such as people losing their memories for a period of time when they first become ghosts. Also, this is set before TUE, so Dan doesn't exist and Danny doesn't know about Clockwork, yet. Please accept these changes because it makes the story easier for me.

Hope you enjoy my story!

WARNINGS:

This story will contain lesbian themes, gore, and non-graphic rape. If you absolutely _cannot_ handle this, then, for your own good, you might want to stop reading.

_ 'Where am I?'_

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky. Well, maybe it's not the sky, because I'm pretty sure the color would be either be blue, black, or even red depending on the time of day. So this green and black sky with the swirling pattern shouldn't be possible. And yet, I know this is no cieling decoration. After all, if it was a cieling, then the swirls wouldn't be moving like clouds...The floating doors was a big hint, too.

It was then that I noticed I was laying upon something hard. I turned my palm face down and felt a rocky surface. I did the same with my other palm and pushed myself into a sitting position. Curiously, I looked around and...

'_Woah.'_

That strange sky I saw was everywhere, not just when I looked up. And the surface I sat on was didn't stretch anywhere. Like, it was just a flat cirlcle.

_ 'What is this place?_

_ Why are there doors floating eveywhere?_

_ Is there anybody else here?_

_ More importantly...'_

_ 'Who am I? ...Uh-oh...'_

"Hey, you okay?"

I jumped slightly at the chirpy voice and looked to my right. What I saw surprised me. A girl who looked to be in her older teens was bend over waist length, smiling so broadly that I thought her face might split. She was _not _there just a second ago.

I guess I should have been kind of suspicious of this fact, but it's kind of hard to have that feeling at a perky blonde with shining blue eyes. She seemed kind enough.

I was actually kind of glad to see her. I got to ask the questions that have been bothering since I woke-up.

"Where am I?" I looked expectantly at her.

I think my eye twitched when all she did was shrug her shoulders and replied, "I don't know."

"Then, who are you?"

"So many questions! And besides, you already know my name!"

_ '...What?...'_

She sat down next to me, making sure to tuck her knee-length skirt under her,

"Come on! Just think about it; you know it!"

She smiled cutely, tilted her head and waited for my answer.

_ 'Did I know her? Why won't she just tell me? Can't she just...wait...I do know her. It's on the tip of my tongue. It's...It's-...'_

"Elli."

"_Good job!_ You remebered!" Elli took my hands in her's and never stopped smiling.

"I'm surprised she remembered so fast. The stupid idiot."

"Oh, leave her alone! She's very confused right now!"

I twisted my head at an angle to face the owners of the two new voices.

_ 'Where are these people coming from?'_

The first one belonged to a very spunky looking girl. Dyed blood-red hair with black tips, a belly-button peircing and a tattoo on her arm. Even her clothes showed how rebellious she was. She had a sneer on her face.

The second voice belong to a man who looked just as friendly as Elli, just more of a goof ball. I saw a pair of sunglasses on his face. At first, I wondered why he would need those(because seriously, there is no sun here that I can see), but I took notice of the cane he held in his right hand-he was blind.

"Pipe...And Travis." '_How do I know these people? Are they my friends? Relatives? What-...I don't...'_

"GAH! What the heck is going on? I'm so confused right now! Why is-...Why can't I-!"

I grabbed my hair and doubled-over at the headache I suddenly got. A soft hand laid tenderly on my shoulder, and I heard a gentle voice (Elli's?) calm me,

"Hey, don't worry too much. Just calm down and sort your thoughts out."

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

'_Alright, um, I've just woken-up in a strange place. I have no idea who I am or what happened to me. But these people I seem to remember. At least, I recall their names. I feel...tired, but I know I was just sleeping. And-__** I'M PRETTY SURE MY SKIN IS **__**NOT**__** SUPPOSE TO BE **__**GREEN.'**_

While I was thinking, I had unconsciously placed my hands infront of my face. And so upon opening my eyes, I was met with green skin. And not just that light green tint people can get when they're sick, but a deep green, which is inhuman. Why did I look like this when the others looked normal?

"Am I sick? Some kind of skin disease?"

"_Hey,"_ I looked at Pipe as she spoke to me in a condescending tone, "Instead of sitting here on your butt, why don't you get your lazy-ass up and try to figure our where you are!"

"You're right," I collected myself and stood up with Elli before apologizing, "I'm sorry for stalling. Let's just walk around until we find somebody."

I gave a nice, big yawn(Why was I so sleepy?) when a thought struck me," How are we going to get out of here?"

I looked over the ledge of the small, circle rock we were on and saw the bottomless pit of space of...well, whatever this place is.

I bit my lip, "This could be a problem."

Behind me, I could vaguely hear Elli worriedly telling Travis to be careful of the ledge.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something bright blue go past us. Imagine my shock when I saw it was a young woman actually _floating _her way across the space. Well, there were doors floating, so why not people? I took a deep breath and swung one of my black-stocking covered legs over the ledge.

"WOAH, WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Pipe's voice rang in my ears.

And then it was done. I stepped of the ledge.

...

Huh, look at that. It worked. I looked at the empty space beneath my feet and wondered what kind of magical place this was.

Getting over my temporary astonishment, I tried to hurry over to the young woman before she dissapeared.

"Excuse me! Can you help me?" I called out to her. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder. That bright blue I saw earlier was this woman's ponytail. It was a flame. Her ponytail was a _bright blue flame._ When I came face to face with her, I was met with the expression of total annoyance,

"What do you want, Dipstick?"

'_...Dipstick? Seriously?...'_

"Uhh, I am really lost right now. And I...I really can't remember anything. Can you tell me where the nearest police sta-" I inwardly cringed when I said police. Why was that?

The woman's expression got even more annoyed, if that's even possible.

"You must be a newbie. Man, I hate dealing with guys like you."

'_Newbie? Whu-?'_

Before I could ask what she meant, she glared at me and crossed her arms,

"Listen up and listen good. I'm not gonna repeat myself when I say this. This place your in is called the 'Ghost Zone.' It's where some go when they die. So basically, what I'm saying is _You're Dead."_

DONE! Short prologue is short. Anyway, I usually don't write stories. I am _MUCH_ better at drawing. But since I don't have a scanner, for right now, I'm leaving this as a story. I know it's crappy and I need some help. Or actually, A LOT of help. So please give me some pointers if you can.

Oh yeah, one more thing:

Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu Point Countage-

Holly: Has amnesia. +1 Sue point

Elli: Is very cute. +1 Sue point

Pipe: Has bad attitude and doesn't get scolded for it. +1 Sue point

Travis: Is blind. +1 Stu point

This is just a little thing I'm going to be doing throughout the story. It's kind of to show that I know some of this is Sueish. Especially the amnesia thing. But on the other hand, it could happen. I mean, Butch Hartman never told us exactly what happens when someone dies and becomes a ghost.

Review please!


End file.
